Kado Terindah
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble / Leeteuk mempunyai pengagum rahasia? / Boys Love / KiTeuk / fic for ika.zordick


**Kado Terindah.**

**Warning :**

BL (Boys Love),

Un-official pair,

Out of Characters,

Alternate Reality.

**Pair: **

KiTeuk

**A/N:**

Ingat ini Un-official pair jika tidak suka silakan klik tanda silang (X) pada pojok kanan atas. Dan jangan pernah bash pairing!

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Leeteuk baru saja memasuki kelas ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, segera dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambilnya.

"Tulip?" gumamnya. Dia melihat sekeliling kelas, hanya ada satu orang.

"Sungie-ah, kau tau siapa yang mengirim bunga ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat setangkai bunga tulip.

"Ani, bunga itu sudah ada ketika aku masuk tadi." Sahut namja yg di panggil Sungie –atau kita bisa memanggilnya Yesung.

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

'Mungkin aku mempunyai pengagum rahasia' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dan ikut tersenyum.

###

"Kyu?" panggil Leeteuk pada sahabatnya yang sedang asik bermain game.

"…"

"Kyu?!" panggil Leeteuk sekali lagi ketika tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya.

"Hmm" gumam Kyu masih asik dengan PSPnya.

"Dengerin aku bicara, atau PSP itu aku banting!" kata Leeteuk mengancam. Mendengar PSPnya akan dibanting, Kyu segera mempause gamenya.

"Ada apa sih, Teukie-ah?" ucap Kyu –kesal.

"Aku mau curhat." Kata Leeteuk kalem.

"Ya udah, curhat aja tidak ada yang melarang kok" sahut Kyu lalu bermain dengan PSPnya kembali.

"Kamu harus dengerin baik-baik," ucap Leeteuk lalu mengambil PSP yang ada ditangan Kyu.

"Yakk! Kembalikan PSPku" kata Kyu sambil berusaha merebut PSPnya

"Ani, kamu harus berjanji dulu mendengarkan curhatanku."

"Ne, aku berjanji. Sekarang kamu mau curhat tentang apa?" ucap Kyu mengalah .

"Kyu, kamu tau nggak?"

"Nggak," ucap Kyu sarkatise

"Aish, aku belum selesai bicara" gerutu Leeteuk sambil mempoutkan bibir. "Kamu tau nggak, kayaknya aku mempunyai pengagum rahasia."

"Hah?" ucap Kyu cengo.

"Ne. Setiap pagi aku menemukan setangkai bunga tulip diatas mejaku, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya, aku pikir cuma sehari, taunya sampai hari ini. Dan ini udah hari kelima." Ujar Leeteuk .

"Serius?" ucap Kyu masih belum percaya.

"Aku serius, yang aku bingungin siapa pengirimnya ya? Kenapa ga kasi bunga langsung satu buket aja, kan jadi ga ribet mesti kasi tiap hari."

Plaakk

"Appooo.." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Itu namanya dia mau membuat kamu penasaran. Pabbo."

"Yakk! Aku ga bodoh, kamu yang bodoh!" sungut Leeteuk tak terima.

"Terserah" sahut Kyu asal.

###

"Mentang-mentang aku baik, jadi bisa disuruh-suruh gitu?" gerutu Leeteuk kesal.

Leeteuk menghela nafas ketika melihat tumpukan buku yang harus dia bawa ke kelas. Tak ingin membuat Seonsaengnim marah, segera diangkatnya tumpukan buku tersebut.

Leeteuk baru saja mengangkat tumpukan buku tersebut ketika seseorang membantunya.

"Kibum-Shi?" gumam Leeteuk. "Tidak usah, Kibum-shi. Aku bisa kok."

"Kibum saja, ga usah pakai embel-embel –Shi." Ucap Kibum datar.

"Baiklah, err… Kibum"

Kibum tersenyum menampilkan killer smilenya yang dapat membuat semua orang terpesona –termasuk Leeteuk.

"Nah, itu kedengarannya lebih bagus. Kajja, Seonsaengnim sudah menunggu." Ucap Kibum lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa tumpukan buku.

"Eh?.. Ne," ucap Leeteuk setelah sadar dari pesona Kibum.

"Gomawo" ucap Leeteuk ketika berada di samping Kibum. Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

###

"Teukie-ah?" panggil Kyu

"Hmmm?" sahut Leeteuk yang sedang asik memakan baksonya.

"Kayaknya aku tau, siapa pengagum rahasiamu." Ucap Kyu .

"Eh?.. Nugu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan semangat.

"Changmin." Ucap Kyu dengan mantap.

"Dari mana kamu tau?" sahut Leeteuk

"Dari tadi dia terus melihat ke kamu."

"Masa sih?" ucap Leeteuk tak yakin. Segera di carinya sosok Changmin di setiap sudut kantin.

"Aku ga dekat dengan dia." Ucap Leeteuk setelah melihat sosok Changmin.

"Siapa tau, dia merhatiin kamu diam-diam?" ucap Kyu masih yakin.

"Ga mungkin."

"Dari pada kamu mengharapkan Kibum yang dingin itu, masih mending Changmin." Ucap Kyu asal yang mendatangkan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Diam!"

###

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dengan semangat, dia yakin pagi ini dia akan menjumpai ssetangkai bunga tulip lagi. Dan benar, setangkai bunga tulip tergeletak dengan manis di atas mejanya. Ini sudah bunga tulip yang ke enam belas. Namun dia belum tau siapa pengirimnya.

###

"Saengil Chukhahamnida, Leeteuk-ah."

Itulah pertama kali yang di dengar oleh Leeteuk ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Leeteuk menatap teman-temanya satu per satu dengam mata tampak berkaca-kaca –terharu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk teman-temannya.

"Kamu harus mentraktir kami nanti, Teukie-ah." Ucap seorang namja iblis –Kyuhyun.

"Neee." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Baiklah," ucap Leeteuk tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama berganti dengan kesedihan karena ada satu orang yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya –Kibum.

###

Teett Teett Teett

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid segera memasukkan buku pelajarannya dengan semangat dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun berbeda dengan seorang namja yang tampak murung.

"Teukie-ah, kenapa kamu murung? Seharusnya kamu senang, hari ini ulang tahunmu." Ucap Kyu pada namja yang sedari tadi murung –Leeteuk.

"Hah" Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Teukie-ah." Panggil seseorang.

"Ne? Wae Sungie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk pada namja yang memanggilnya –Yesung.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Eh?.. Nugu?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Err.. Baiklah. Gomawo, Sungie-ah." Ucap Leeteuk lalu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apakah aku harus datang kesana?"

"Datang saja, siapa tau dia itu pengagum rahasiamu" nasehat Kyu.

"Okey, Kamu temani ya?" pinta Leeteuk sambil melancarkan angel eyes.

"Mian, aku harus segera pulang. Ada acara keluarga." Ucap Kyu menyesal.

"Ahh, Baiklah. Aku pergi sendiri kalau gitu." Leeteuk segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara Kibum, pengagum rahasianya, dan orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sampai di taman belakang, Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya –tidak percaya. Segera dihampirinya tulisan yang terbentuk di atas rumput hijau.

_**SARANGHAEYO, LEETEUK. **_

Begitulah tulisannya. Leeteuk mencari sosok yang membuat tulisan tersebut.

Hingga sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuatnya terkejut.

"Teukie-ah, Saranghaeyo. Maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?"

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Kibum?" ucap Leeteuk tak yakin.

"Ne, ini aku." Ucap orang tersebut –Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Leeteuk masih belum yakin.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kelas 1, namun aku tidak berani untuk menyatakannya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin menyimpan perasaan ini terlalu lama. Saranghaeyo, Teukie-ah." Ucap Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tak dapat lagi menahan kebahagiannya. Dipeluknya Kibum dengan erat.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Bummie-ah" bisik Leeteuk di telinga Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, dilepaskannya pelukan Leeteuk lalu di ciumnya bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut menyalurkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

BLUSHH

Pipi Leeteuk sontak merona ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Kibum yang melihatnya pun terkekeh. Leeteuk yang tak bisa menahan rona di pipinya segera memeluk Kibum lagi.

"Kamu adalah Kado terindah yang pernah aku terima selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Ok, tunggu sebentar Cloud mau jedukin kepala dulu ketembok.

DUAGH

Hwaa

Cloud bingung mau endingnya kayak gimana u,u

Habis ending yang Cloud alami itu sama sekali ga ada romantisnya.

Semoga ending ini bisa dikatakan romantis walau cuma dikit :D

For

Hope u like it ^^

Mian, lama dan pendek u,u

Entah ini bisa disebut juga sebagai B'day Gift buat Kibum atau tidak u,u

Kayaknya ga -_-

* * *

Special Thanks for : **Liu HeeHee**|DadonkElf Si Anak Teukmma | **laila. ** | **chloeCloudy **| | **JaeRinKyu **| SFS | sha | **geelovekorea. **Yang review di Waiting For You.

ayuni | **pearl2811 **| dhia bintang | **Kim Jhey Joon ** | **maycloudself13** | hwang hee yeon |**IinInayah** | r3diavolo89 | **Lunear Cho**| **Reysa J ** | | magie april | **cloudyeye **| lee minji elf | **aoora **| **laila. ** | **Mara997. **Yang review di Only You. For r3diavolo89: gomawo atas infonya ^^

ayuni | ArissiAriesta | **JaeRinKyu **| **Cloud'sHana** | Uthienzclouds | **Kim Jhey Joon** | **chloeCloudy ** | aiBie chan | Lihae | mayahahaha | **LalaClouds** | **FrankiezCrazy **| yulliecloud | **RizkyKey** | Jaylyn Rui | **frosyita****. **Yang review di Saranghae.

* * *

Jangan ada yang protes kenapa ini pendek,

Karena ini Drabble jadi wajar kalau pendek *alesan*. :D

Buat yang baca, Review please ^^

Gamshamnida ^^

**cloud3024**


End file.
